The Separating Means
by TVfreak7
Summary: Sequal to Dov. You know the drill. No cusing in my reviews plz. And no huge flames.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here it is, the next story in the series. I skipped a couple of years because I think it would have bored all of you to death. I really wouldn't have done this year, but there is some important facts you need to know before I write the last two years.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize from the actual books. Everything else is mine though. (ex. main characters, plot)

Chapter 1

15-year-old Lily Potter opened her eyes. She let out a huge yawn as she pulled back her bed covers and went to her bathroom to take a shower. While she was in the shower, she thought about her new year at Hogwarts, which was her fifth. Lots of things had happened. Her parents had a baby during her third year. Little Isaiah Potter was now almost two years old. Her cousin, Katherine, had come to Hogwarts two years ago. This was also the year that the prefects were to be chosen. Lily was so excited. She was hoping that she would be the Gryffindor prefect. Lily stepped out of the shower and dried off. She looked over to her dresser where there sat a tiny picture of Ian, her boyfriend. Lily had missed him over the summer. He and his family had gone to Italy for a vacation. Lily quickly got dress into some brown corduroy pants and a light blue tank top. She then strolled down the stairs and into the kitchen for breakfast. Her parents were already there, her dad reading the _Daily Prophet_, and her mom feeding Isaiah.

"Good morning, sweetheart." her dad said over his newspaper.

"Morning, dad, mum." she yawned back. She went up to her little brother. He had inherited the Potter eyes and her mother's brown hair, but it went everywhere like her dad's. "Hey, buddy! How are you doing?"

" 'ily!" he shouted, throwing some of his oatmeal on her shirt. Lily smiled, very used to this by now.

"Isaiah! Why must you do this to everyone?" Lily's mother said exasperated, pulling out her wand. "Scorgify!" The oatmeal immediately vanished.

"Thanks, mum." Lily replied, walking over to the cabinets to get a skillet out.

"I'm sorry, Lily. I thought I had broken him of this." Hermione said, taking Isaiah's bowl away to wash. Lily took some bacon out of the freezer and placed it on the hot skillet. The bacon sizzled and Lily turned to her dad.

"Do I have any letter today?" she asked. Her dad gave her an teasing look.

"I think you do." he said. He handed her a thick bundle. Lily snatched it up and opened it quickly.

"Dear Lily,

I am now in Rome, the second city of love. I miss you exceedingly and I wish you were here with us. I can't wait to see you in two weeks."

It then went on about the things he had seen and the things he had done. Finally at the end, it read:

"I'm sorry that I missed your birthday, but I hope this will cheer you up a little. See you in a little bit.

Love,

Ian"

Lily opened the package more and a little box fell out. Lily opened it and inside was a silver locket shaped like a heart.

"Oh, Ian!" Lily squealed. Harry looked up from his paper at his daughter's squeal.

"What did his letter say this time?" he asked.

"He said he would be home in two weeks and that he misses me." Lily replied. "And he got me this necklace for my birthday."

"That's very kind of him." Harry said. "Turn around." Lily did as she was told and Harry clasped the locket around her neck.

"Thanks, dad." Lily ran upstairs to put her letter in a folder with all the rest of the letters. One the way up, she met her brother, James, who was still in his pajamas. He also had inherited his father's messy hair. It now stuck up in every direction. Lily giggled at him.

"Why are you so happy?" he asked, yawing. "Oh, wait. Did someone get a letter from you-know-who?"

"Maybe." Lily answered back still running up the stairs.

"When's he coming back?" James asked.

"In two weeks." Lily replied giddily. She ran into her room and dug out her folder. In it were ten more letters that she had received already that summer. It was then that Lily remembered that she had bacon cooking in the kitchen downstairs. She raced all the way to the kitchen where she found her father trying to smother the fire from the skillet. Lily tried to pry the bacon from the pan, but it was burnt to the bottom. Her dad waved his wand and the bacon flew out of the pan, but still burnt.

"Lily, what were you doing?" Harry asked her.

"Sorry, dad. I was so excited about getting a letter that I forgot about the bacon. I'll make sure I won't burn the next batch." Lily said, looking sheepish.

"There will be no next batch." Harry told her in a stern voice. "You'll eat these and I won't fix them." Lily let out a huff and sat down and buttered some toast. She took a bite of one of the bacon strips. It was crispy beyond belief. Lily grimaced. She promised herself that she would never again leave bacon to itself when cooking. Her dad threw something in front of her plate. Lily lifted it up.

"It's your Hogwarts letter." he dad told her. Lily ripped it open. It seemed as if it was heavier this year, but it was probably her imagination. She read the letter.

"Dear Ms. Potter,

Here is the list for the books and supplies that you will need for your fifth year."

It then listed about ten books and some miscellanies items. Lily scanned the letter for some other announcement, then when decided that it wasn't on this letter, she reached for the other part of the letter. As she opened it, a scarlet and gold badge fell out of it. Lily picked the badge up from the ground and studied it closely. It had a huge P that lay over the Gryffindor lion. Lily snatched up the letter and began to read.

"Dear Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to tell you that due to your excellent marks and behavior, you have achieved the prefect position in Gryffindor. Use this authority well. Do not abuse it. Congratulations.

Harry Potter, Headmaster of Hogwarts"

Lily sat in amazement for a while until her mom came up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, are you ok?" she asked. Lily looked up at her mom and smiled.

"Mum, I got the prefect badge!" Lily exclaimed. "I'm a prefect!"

"Oh honey, that's wonderful!" Hermione said, hugging her daughter. "I'm so proud of you!"

"But, won't people think I'm only prefect my dad is the headmaster?" Lily asked.

"Oh, no, dear. Pro. Longbottom chose the prefects this year." Hermione assured her.

"Oh, so dad doesn't know?" Lily asked.

"Well, I don't know. He signed the letter, but it might have been his pen." Just then, Harry walked into the room.

"Dad, I got prefect!" Lily told him. He broke into a huge grin.

"That's wonderful!" he said, grabbing her into a hug and twirled her around like she was a little girl again. "When did you find out?"

"Just now!" Lily answered. "Well, I'm going to put it up in my room. Can we go to shop tomorrow?"

"Yea, sure." Harry answered. "Where's James?"

"I think he went up to his room after he got his letter." Hermione replied.

"I'll go check on him." Harry said. He walked up the stairs and stopped right outside of his son's door. He knocked. "James, are you in there? I want to talk to you." He went in without an answer. James was sitting on his bed, the letter in his hand, no badge.

"Oh, James, I'm really sorry." Harry told him, now knowing why he had escaped to his room. It had always seemed that he had been second best to Lily all these years and this award seemed to confirm it.

"I bet she got it, didn't she?" he said, miserably.

"Yes, she did, but that doesn't mean anything. It just means that now she has more to do. You'll have more time to play around." Harry said in a quiet voice. James looked up at his dad. Clearly this little joke had not cheered him up.

"It's just that, she's popular, smart, athletic, and all the boys are all over her." James said. "And what do I have? Just a famous sister and parents."

"It's not her fault that she's all those things. But you have some special qualities also." Harry said, trying to cheer him up.

"Alright, I won't be so snobbish to her just because she got prefect and I didn't." James said.

"Good. Now, we're going to get your school supplies tomorrow, so get to bed early tonight." Harry said, walking out the door. He sighed. At least he had handled that one well.

That night, Lily found it very hard to fall asleep. After two hours of tossing and turning, she finally drifted off to sleep. She dreamed that she was in a field, no, not dream. It felt so real. She felt funny in her stomach, like an extra load. She looked down and gapped at what she saw. She was pregnant. At least, that was how her mom had looked. And judging from the size of her bulge, she was about five months. She looked into her pocket mirror. She looked older, like she was an adult. Then, her body tugged her to a body-strewn field. Her mouth opened without her choice and one word came out of it.

"Ian!" She ran over to one particular body. It was bloodied all over and the face was almost unrecognizable, but through the blood, she spotted the blonde hair and the piercing blue eyes. It was Ian. He was struggling for breath.

"Oh, Ian. We have to get you to a hospital." she sobbed. He shook his head.

"No. It's too late. Just go." he muttered. Then he put a hand on her stomach.

"This baby can't live without you, Ian. Neither can I." Lily continued to sob and Ian's hand remained where it was.

"Keep this baby safe for me, ok?" he said. Then he looked up to the sky and he went limp. Lily flung her body over his.

"No! Ian. You can't be dead, you just can't!" She continued to cry. The picture started to turn fuzzy.

Lily sat up in bed and gasped loudly. Her body and sheets were soaked with cold sweat. She got up quickly and stood in front of her mirror. She wasn't pregnant and she was still fifteen. She sighed and went to washed her body off. She then sat down at her desk and got some paper out to write a note to Ian.

"Dear Ian,

Hey! I'm was so happy to get your letter today. Thank you for the locket, it was beautiful! I can't wait to see you in two weeks, but that will be one week before we go back to school. I too wish that I was with you. I would have loved to see all those sights. I have a surprise for you when you come home.

Love,

Lily"

Just as she had rolled up the letter and attached it to her owl, Lily's door opened. It was her mom.

"Mum, what are you doing?" she asked.

"Well, I went to check on your brother when on the way back, I noticed that your bedroom light was on." she explained.

"Oh, I just had a bad dream and decided to write Ian." Lily answered.

"Well, don't take too long, remember, we're getting up early to get school supplies tomorrow." Hermione reminded her daughter.

"I won't." Lily promised. She addressed the letter and sent it off with her owl, Jasmine. She got back into bed and lay there for two whole hours thinking about the dream before she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so, what did you think? Is it off to a good start? If anyone has a story line, please send them to me. I would really appreciate it. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, I hope you liked the first chapter and I hope I explained enough. The rest of the stuff is unimportant. For the disclaimer, go to chapter one.

Chapter 2

Lily woke early the next morning. After she got dressed, she went downstairs for breakfast, careful not to burn the bacon. They left shortly after by ways of Floo Powder. Lily flew out of the fireplace at the Leaky Caldron, covered in dust and soot. She stood quickly to get out of the way as James rushed out of the fireplace after her.

"I always hate taking Floo Powder." James mumbled as he brushed soot off of his cloak.

"But you know it's the fastest way for all of us to get here legally." Lily said. "We can't apperate until we're seventeen." She couldn't wait to apperate. A second later, Amy shoot out of the fireplace, with Harry, Hermione, and Isaiah close behind.

"Alright, Lily and James, you'll come with me. Amy, you'll go with mum." Harry said, brushing soot off his emerald cloak. "We'll meet at noon to eat here." They all agreed on this plan and soon took off to their separate ways. Lily, James, and Harry first went to Madam Malcolm's for new school robes, since that James had grown at least four inches, making him 5'9'', and Lily had grown two inches, making her 5'5''. They next went to buy their new school books which included _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) _and many others. Then, they went off to get their wands checked. Lily handed her wand over to the man first. He scrutinized it carefully.

"Hmm, eleven and a quarter inch. Cherry with a hair of a unicorn tail. Very useful for charms and hexes." he said. "It's in very good shape. Next!" James handed his own wand over to the man. He looked at the wand meticulously. "Hmmm, twelve and three quarters inch. Bamboo, very rare indeed, with a phoenix feather. Useful for transfiguration. It's in excellent shape!" James grinned at Lily as he took his wand from the man. By the time they got their wands checked, it was already noon. They sped off to the Leaky Caldron to meet Hermione and Amy. After lunch, Harry and Hermione decided to let James, Lily, and Amy wander off by themselves. So, Lily headed off to the nearest bookshop while Amy and James wandered to the ice cream parlor. When Lily got to the shop, she scanned the shelves for a certain book. When she finally found it, she sat down and started reading. She was on page fifty- three when a figure blocked her lighting. She looked up to ask them if they would move, but the words lost their way to her tongue when she saw who it was.

"Elizabeth!" she shouted excitedly, "What are you doing here?"

"The same thing you're doing." she replied. "I'm school shopping. How are you doing, Lily?" Elizabeth knew about Ian going to Italy with his family.

"I'm hanging in there." Lily replied. "He'll be home in two weeks." Elizabeth just laughed.

"Well, I hope he gets here soon, or you'll drive us all crazy with your weekly letters."

"I'm lonely and so I write you guys." Lily replied.

"Well, I better go, my mum is waiting for me in Olivander's." Elizabeth replied. "I'll see you later!" Lily waved after Elizabeth and returned to her book. An hour later, Harry turned up to pick up Lily and to go back to the Leaky Caldron. They met up with the rest of the family and flooed (if you can call that a word) back to the house.

Two uneventful weeks went by and Lily got more impatient as each day went by. On the week before she returned to Hogwarts, Lily was in her room, reading the latest letter from Ian. Her parents had gone to Diagon Alley briefly to get some last minute supplies and would return at any time. There came a knock at the door.

"Go away, James!" Lily yelled at the door. "I'm busy!" After a minute, the door slowly started to open. "James, I said go away!" But the door opened anyways, but instead of her brother in the doorway, it was Ian, home from Italy. Lily let out a squeal of delight.

"You're home!" she exclaimed. She ran up to him and fell into his arms. Being six inches taller than her, Ian had to bend down to give her a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you." he whispered in her ear. He kissed her on the lips this time.

"I missed you too." Lily replied. "I was just reading your letter that came in yesterday. So, how was you're trip?" Ian shrugged.

"It was ok, but I rather you be with us." Lily giggled slightly. She knew that she was acting like a ditz, not her usual self, but it didn't matter at that moment. "So, are your parents here?" Lily shook her head.

"No, they went to Diagon Alley to get some last minutes things." Lily said, looking at Ian meaningfully. "Which leaves this house empty of all adults." Ian leaned down and kissed Lily deeply on the lips and she kissed back. The stood there for a moment, not letting go of each other. Lily slowly took off the jacket that she was wearing, since the room was getting warmer as the minutes went by. They gradually sank onto her bed and Ian descended to her neck. She and Ian had snogged each other all the time last year at Hogwarts, but never in the privacy of a bedroom. Ian gently pushed Lily down on the bed so she was lying down on it. Just then, the door opened and a little gasp came from the doorway. Lily and Ian immediately stood up, wiping their mouths, blushing furiously. Amy stood in the doorway, staring at the two of them, a shocked expression on her face.

"If you _dare_ tell mum and dad, I'll give you a hex so bad that, well, let's just say that mum used it on a girl in her fifth year and she still has the marks." Lily hissed at her sister. Amy's face turned white. She had seen what Lily could do.

"I promise, I won't tell." she said timidly back. She ran out of the room and Lily turned back to Ian.

"Now, where were we?" she said, kissing him on the lips. "I got prefect."

"That's awesome!" Ian replied, holding Lily an arm's length away from him. "I got prefect too. Did you get Quidditch Captain?" Lily thought for a moment.

"I didn't see a badge, only a prefect, but I didn't look much after the prefect badge." Lily replied. "Let me look." She walked over to her dresser and peered into the envelope. And sure enough, tucked into the corner was a golden badge. It had a note tucked on the back of it.

"Miss Lily Potter,

I am pleased to tell you that you have been chosen Quidditch Captain this year. Congratulations.

Pro. Harry J. Potter"

"I must have missed it in all the excitement of getting prefect." Lily said, turning around to face Ian.

"So now we're both prefects and captains." he said, grinning. He kissed her gently on the lips and in a moment, they were back on the bed. The door opened again, but instead of a little gasp, a shout came from the door.

"Lily Potter!" Once again, Lily and Ian jumped up from the bed, wiping their mouths. Hermione Potter stood in the doorway, looking just as shocked as Amy had a few minutes ago.

"Mum, you're back." Lily stuttered. Her face had gone crimson.

"Lily, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, already knowing the answer. She then took her voice to a whisper. "I said to do this out of the house. You're lucky that I was the one to check on you and not you're dad." Lily grinned vastly. Her mum was all right with her and Ian, but her dad still didn't not like him, Ian being the son of Harry's old enemy from school. "Just be careful not to get caught by your father."

"I'll be careful, mum." Lily replied. Hermione left the room. Lily turned to Ian. "Come on, let's go downstairs." When they got downstairs, it was to find Harry reading the newspaper. He shook his head as his wife walked past him.

"There was another sighting of Ryan in Ireland." he sighed. Hermione walked up behind his chair and hung her arms around his shoulders.

"They've been chasing him for more than two years now." Hermione said, shaking her head. "I told them they should have put Alex on the case." Alex was Elizabeth's mom, and the best Auror in the ministry. Then Harry looked up, spotting Lily and Ian.

"Ah, Ian. When did you get here?" he asked suspiciously. Ian went slightly pale.

"Just a few minutes ago." Hermione replied casually. She gave Ian a smile. "I invited him over."

"I see." Harry replied.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Hermione asked.

"Uhhh..." he said, looking from Harry to Hermione.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hermione said, cheerfully. She went off to the kitchen to start dinner.

"So, I suppose that you made Quidditch Captain?" Harry asked casually to Ian. He nodded.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, uhh, sir." he muttered. Lily scowled at her dad. She grabbed Ian's arm.

"And he got prefect along with me, dad." Lily commented. Harry tried to conceal his look of astonishment, but failed miserably.

"He did, did he?" he said impassively. "Well, that's good."

Breaking the uncomfortable silence, Lily said, "Dad, I got captain, too. I missed it the first time I looked."

"That's great, sweetheart." Harry exclaimed, forgetting about Ian for the moment. Just then, James came down the stairs.

"Hey, Ian, nice to see you. How was your trip?" he asked. Ian shrugged.

"It was alright." he replied.

"So, are you going home soon?"

"No." Lily cut in quickly, frowning at her brother. "He's staying for dinner." Just then, Hermione came in to announce that dinner was ready. They all say at the table, Lily and Ian next to each other.

"So, Ian. You got prefect and captain." Hermione commented, since no one else preferred to talk. "That's quite commendable."

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter." Ian replied. He took another bite of mashed potato.

The rest of the dinner was unusually quiet since Harry wished not to talk to Ian and Lily was not speaking to her father and brother from anger. Lily and Ian excused themselves from the table and retreated to her room again. Ian fiercely kissed her as she closed the door behind them. They then sat on the bed silently.

"Lily, what's wrong?" Ian asked, looking at her face. "You've been very quiet since I've gotten here." Lily looked up at Ian, contemplating whether to tell him about her dream or not.

"It was a dream I had a couple of weeks ago." Lily said, sighing. "It was so real. That's what scared me the most."

"What was it about?"

"It was about us." Lily began. "I was in a battlefield, and I was..."

"What?" Ian asked as her voice died.

"I was pregnant in the dream. About five months, maybe more. But I was looking for you, or in my dream, I was. I found you and you, you..." A tear fell down her face as she recalled the dream. Like she had said, it so real that it had scared her.

"You were injured, badly." Lily continued. "You placed a hand on my stomach and told me to take care of the baby and then, you went limp and I woke up." She looked over to Ian. His face had gone pale.

"It was just a dream, right?" he said, worry in his voice. Lily shook her head.

"That's just it, it was so real, like a vision." Lily said. "And it felt as if I was really pregnant."

"We weren't like, our age, were we?" Ian asked.

"No, we were a little bit older, adults." Lily reassured him. Ian sighed in relief. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Don't worry about. It was probably nothing."

"That's what I'm hoping." Lily said, sighing and getting up. Ian stood up after her.

"I'd better get home now. My parents want me home before seven." Ian replied.

"Ok, see you soon. Bye." Lily said, kissing passionately. She walked him to the fireplace where they kissed again before he disappeared into the green flames. She went to the living room where she found her dad sitting in his chair, reading the _Evening Prophet._

"Um, Dad?" she asked hesitantly. He looked up from the newspaper.

"Yes, Lily?" he asked.

"I have a question to ask." she said. He gave a look as if to say _Go on_. She sighed. "Do we have any seers in our family?" Harry looked up from his paper, a confused look on his face.

"Why do you ask?" he asked curiously. Lily started moving on her feet like when she had been caught by her mum and she was lying about it.

"No reason." she lied. "I was just wondering."

"Not that I can think of, no." her dad replied. "But we have some old records of the family tree in the attic if you want to look."

"Nah, I just wanted to know." Lily said. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem." he shouted after her. "I wonder what that was about." he said to himself. He shrugged, forgetting the whole thing and went back to reading his paper.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, I hope you like it. The plot is now thickening, well, there's not really a plot like, a bad guy coming to trash the school, or a mystery to solve. It's really just a regular year for Lily, but there is a slight plot, I guess. I'm taking Driver's Ed, so I'll be busy for a while, but I'll be typing as fast as I can to get the chapter out. And don't forget my new post on my bio about break-up ideas. Thanks! HPgirl7 :)


	3. Author Note

Alright, I know that it seems like I'm taking my dear sweat time, but I am working on the story, and about three other stories at the same time. I usually work on the story that I feel like writing at the moment. Right now, I'm writing out more to one of my future stories that will come out soon, I hope. I have just finished a short story for my HP series, but I have to wait until after one certain story in my series is out, or else, you wouldn't get the story or impact you that much. But just to let you know, I will be gone July 10-15th so, don't expect any updates then, but I'll be right back to typing when I get back. And also, I will be done with Driver's Ed by the 7th, so that will free me up more and I am no longer working either, so that will also give me more time to write. But thank you for being so patient. I know how it feels to be in a story and the author doesn't update for a long time. It's very frustrating and I hope you will just hang on for just a little longer. And remember to give me break-up ideas like I have on my bio page, and also no HUGE flames like ones with cursing or graphic language please. I really don't like cussing in my reviews, so just use other words plz. Thanks! HPgirl7:)


	4. Chapter 3

Alright, like I said, so sorry for the huge wait, but I am trying my best to keep you updated. Thanks for all of the reviews. I have a lot of material to write and am now writing as we speak. So, I can't wait to get it out on FanFic. If you want the disclaimer, go to chapter one. Thanks!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Lily got up early on the day she was to travel to Hogwarts. She was eager to arrive there and assume her duties as Prefect and captain. She dressed in a pair of jeans and a red tank top. Lily bounded down the steps to the kitchen to find her whole family sitting at the table.

"Good morning!" she said cheerfully. Everyone but James answered. He only glowered at her, his hair sticking straight up. "Good morning, James." she repeated. He only groaned at her this time.

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" he asked her.

"Because we're going back to Hogwarts, that's why." she answered.

"Why do you want to go to school? There's the homework, the detentions, and the Slytherins." James said, frowning at the thought.

"But, there is also Quidditch, OWL's, and friends." Lily answered. "And after this year, I get to go to Beauxbatons for a year." James perked up at this.

"Yea, they have a lot of hot chicks there." he said, grinning mischievously. Lily gave him an exasperated look. He had gone there for his fourth year, so he and Lily would go during important tests.

"Well, I don't think I'll be interested in their 'chicks'." Lily sarcastically said. She rolled her eyes, while James gave her a nasty look back. She walked back over to the pantry and took a box of cereal out and plopped down into a seat right across from James. "What time are we leaving?"

"At nine." Harry replied over his newspaper.

"Will we have enough time?" Lily asked.

"Yes. We live about an hour from the train station, you know." Harry said, giving his daughter an teasing look.

"I know, but I just want to get there on time." Lily replied.

"Since when do you care if we get there on time or not?" James asked. Lily blushed, thinking of a certain boy. "If we do miss the train, we can just apparate with mum and dad."

"It's just I'd like to see my friends before we get to school." Lily lied hurriedly.

"Yea, right." James said mockingly. Lily punched him on the arm.

"Will you two please quit!" Hermione said, irritated. "Your two year old brother is acting more mature than you two right now."

"Go get your stuff and put it next to the doorway." Harry said.

"Why can't you do it, dad?" James asked. "All you have to do is a spell."

"Good practice for you." Harry replied.

"For what?" James asked.

"For when you're not allowed to use your wand." Harry grinned at him. James sighed heavily and walked upstairs to collect his trunk. True to his word, Harry had everyone out of the house by nine. They crammed into the family car and drove off to King's Cross Station. They go there within thirty minutes, which gave them plenty of time to get through the barrier and onto the train.

"We'll see you there soon." Hermione said, kissing them on the cheek.

"Mum, we're going to see you in about five hours, do you have to kiss us?" Lily asked, rubbing her cheek where her mom had planted a kiss on her.

"I'm sorry, Lily." Hermione said sarcastically. "It's not like you're my daughter." Lily rolled her eyes. She walked quickly through the barrier to get away from her family. In front of her was the scarlet _Hogwarts Express_. She climbed up the steps and chose a compartment. She then put her trunk away and went to find her friends. She doubted that they were here yet. Lily then spotted a group of redheads that she couldn't mistake ever. It was the Weasleys. She ran up to them and found Brian, Josh, Katie, and Sarah.

"Hey!" Lily said. They all turned around.

"Hey, Lily." Katie replied. She was in her seventh and last year at Hogwarts. "How was your summer?"

"It was great." Lily replied. "Have you seen any of your other cousins?"

Katie grinned. "And why would you want to know that?"

"To see her precious Ian, that's why." Sarah said, harshly. Sarah had hated Lily ever since the second year. Lily pretended that she did not hear this certain comment.

"So, how do you think you'll do on your OWL's?" Brian asked. He was a year older than Lily and had already taken the OWL's.

"I'm not sure. I just hope I don't fail them." Lily replied. "How were your results?"

"Passed everything but History of Magic." Brian replied, grinning broadly.

"How about you, Katie? Ready for those NEWT's?" Lily asked, smirking. Her face went slightly pale.

"I'd rather not think about them." Katie said quietly. Lily laughed. Just then, she heard her name being called and she turned around. There was Ian, pushing his way through the crowd of students. Lily threw herself onto him and hugged him.

"Hey, I've been looking for you." Lily said.

"Me too. They need all of the prefects in compartment _C_ ." Ian replied. "Who got the other prefect in your house?"

"Umm, I think some boy named Mark Levi." Lily replied. They walked towards the train. Ian helped her up the steps. "It's weird that we both got prefect and captain in the same year."

"Yea, just think, we'll have to shake hands before the game." Ian said, chuckling.

"We might do more on accident." Lily whispered in his ear, which made him laugh. "What will we do if we are both going for the Cup? I don't think I could let you win, nor lose."

"We'll pretend that we aren't there. We'll play like we regularly would. And let the best player win." Ian said.

"Alright, deal." Lily said, shaking Ian's hand. They soon arrived at the prefect compartment, which was already occupied by five other students. By the time the train took off, everyone but one student was there. They finally started the meeting. It was pretty boring. They talked about the rules and most amount of points they were allowed to deduct. Lily soon began to yawn. They then went into the privileges.

"There is a prefect bathroom on the fifth floor. The password changes about once a month, so we'll give you the new one at the beginning of each month."

The Head Boy stood up.

"Any questions? Good. You may return to your compartments." Lily and Ian walked out of the compartment together.

"That was the most boring meeting yet." Lily yawned.

"I would have to agree." Ian said, rubbing his eyes. They walked hand in hand to the compartment where the rest of their friends were waiting. When they got there, Josh, Brian, Katie, and Janet were playing Exploding Snap.

"Lily, it's so good to see you!" Janet said, bumping the table and making the whole stack of cards fall. After the smoke cleared, Lily and Ian took a seat in the only empty seat. "How was your summer?"

"Boring, unlike yours." Lily said. "Did you meet anyone?" Janet giggled.

"Yes, it was a waiter at one of the restaurants we ate at." Janet replied. "He gave me his number, but I turned it down."

"Why?" Lily asked. "There's no one here good for you." Janet smiled.

"Thanks, Lily, but I would have never seen him again, anyways. He was a muggle."

"Oh, that's too bad." Lily replied. Janet sighed.

"I know. It's so hard to keep this secret and not be able to like anyone I like."

"Well, I can't say I know what you mean, because it's never happened to me before, but I am sorry about your situation." Lily replied.

"So, miss prefect and captain, how are you going to handle all of this this year, with OWL's and everything?" Elizabeth asked.

"How did you all know about captain?" Lily asked, amazed. "I've only told my family and Ian."

"James told us." Janet said quietly. Lily also went silent. She knew that James had been jealous of her becoming prefect and captain this year.

"Oh." was her only reply to this. Just then, James walked in, with an armful of candy off of the cart.

"Ok, who ordered the licorice wand?" he asked and many people reached out to grab their order.

The rest of the journey was uneventful and soon enough, they were all dressed in their school robes and were getting off of the train. Lily and Ian went down the platform a little ways to direct the first years as they were told to.

"First years, this way, please!" Lily was shouting over all of the noise. One little girl came up to her. She was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared." she sobbed. "Some boy told me that they make you do magic in front of the whole school to get sorted." Lily scoffed her softly.

"That's rubbish." Lily said, bending down and handing the girl her handkerchief. "They put a hat on your head and the hat tells you which house you're to be in. Nothing painful, I promise." She gave the little girl a comforting hug. She ran off with the rest of the first years.

"I didn't know you were so good with children." Ian said, impressed. Lily sighed.

"Well, with little Isaiah in the house, you learn to get good with them." she said, laughing slightly. "I think we got them all."

"Yeah, we'd better get back to the school now." Ian replied.

By the time they reached the Great Hall, it was already crowded with students and Lily had a hard time finding her friends.

"Hey, Lily! Over here!" yelled Janet at the far end of their table. Lily walked over and took a seat next to Katie to watch the sorting. There were ten new students added to her house, including the little girl whom Lily had met on the platform. Next came the feast, to Lily's delight, who was starving by this time. After the last piece of pie was removed from the golden plates, Harry got up to speak as he usually did.

"I welcome all new students this year. And to old students, I welcome you back, and I wish you all an excellent year. Classes will start tomorrow and you will be given new schedules at breakfast by your Head of House. You are now dismissed." The Hall filled with the noise of scraping chairs and students chattering excitedly to each other. Lily ran ahead of all the students to get to the portrait before anyone else did. She arrived just as the rest of the house did. She turned to the Fat Lady, feeling important.

"Chocolate Frogs." she said. The Fat Lady nodded and the portrait opened. Lily clambered in with the rest of the students.

"Girl's dormitories are to your right and the boy's are to the left." she instructed the first years. She then went off to her own dormitory and got ready for bed.

"So, what classes are you taking this year?" Janet asked Lily as she slipped on her pajamas.

"Divination, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, and Ancient Studies." Lily replie, yawning.

"Man, you sure are busy this year, aren't you?" Janet said, laughing.

"I can handle it." Lily said, matter-of-factly.

"Whatever." Janet said, climbing into bed. " 'Night, Lily.

"Good night, Janet." Lily said, closing her eyes. She was soon asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so, how is the story going so far? I'm trying to get some ideas, so just bare with me please. And I'm writing as fast as I can, so get ready for a new chapter soon. Thanks, and review please. I don't know what to change unless you tell me! HPgirl7:)


	5. Chapter 4

Ok, sorry for the wait, but it has now gone into volleyball season, which is my busiest time of year. I'll try to write as fast as my parents allow me to and as fast as my brain will come up with new ideas. I'm going through this year very quickly because there are only a few things I needed you to know before I moved on to the sixth year. Ok! For the disclaimer, go to chapter one.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Lily woke up too early the next morning by an owl hooting at her window. She shooed it away, and being unable to fall back asleep, got up and dressed for breakfast. When she got down to the Great Hall, she found that she wasn't the only one there. Her mum and dad and the other teachers were already there, eating. When she sat down, she noticed a piece of paper sitting in front of her. She picked it up. Neatly, in a flowing blue handwriting, was her name. It was her schedule. First she had Charms, then DADA, next was Transfiguration, and the last class of the day was double Divination. Lily had taken Divination against her father's advice. He told her it was a waste of a class, but Lily was always interested in that kind of stuff. But once she started the class, she had seen what her father had meant. But at least Ian was taking it with her. She then put down the schedule and dished out some porridge into a bowl and deposited some bacon and scrambled eggs onto her plate. Just then, some students started to arrive.

She was through her second piece of toast when Janet, Elizabeth, James, and Josh arrived at the table. Elizabeth looked wide awake, while Janet was still yawing and Josh's hair was a mess.

"We looked for you in the common room, but you weren't there." Janet stated.

"I was woken by a loud owl, so I came down here." Lily replied, shrugging.

"Elizabeth, could you pass me the butter?" James asked from the other side of the table.

"Yes, of course." Elizabeth replied breathlessly. Lily knew that Elizabeth had developed a crush on her brother while he was away at Beaubaxtons for a year. James, of course, was oblivious to the fact.

"So Lily," Josh said through a mouthful of muffin. "When are you going to do try-outs?" Lily had not thought of this.

"I'm not sure yet." she replied. "Probably in about three weeks."

"That far away?" James said. "Anna always held them the second week of term."

"Well, we'll basically have the same team this year." Janet said.

"Yea, we'll just need a new chaser to replace Anna." Lily replied.

"What about you Elizabeth." James said casually. "I'd bet you'd be great."

"Oh, I'm not very good at sports." she replied, blushing furiously. Lily cleared her throat loudly.

"So, I'll bump the try-outs to in two weeks." Lily said, filling the awkward silence. "How's that?" And of course, everyone agreed to this plan. As Lily popped the last of some toast into her mouth, she stood and bumped into someone. She turned, ready to say sorry, but the words disappeared.

"Good morning, Ms. Prefect." Ian said, pecking Lily on the cheek.

"Morning, Ian." Lily said, smiling.

"What class do you have first?" he asked, looking at his own schedule.

"Charms." she replied, checking her schedule.

"Great, so do I." he said. "Then I have Potions."

"Ah, too bad. I have DADA." Lily said, giving a mock remorseful look.

"We'd better get going." Ian said. "Your mum doesn't give us any slack." Lily laughed at this remark. It was true. Even though she was the Charms professor's daughter, Lily was never allowed to be late for _any_ reason. Lily and Ian walked to Charms together.

"So how do you like Divination." Ian asked Lily, skipping the weird stair.

"Well, I like it a lot." Lily replied hesitantly. She knew Ian only took the class because she did. "Most of predictions in her class become true." At this time, they had reached the Charms room and took seats in the back of the class.

"As you all know, OWL's are this year." Hermione began her class with the speech. "So, don't think your work load will lighten any more this year." With that remark, the whole class gave a unified groan, even Lily. She had barely enough time last year to read her extra books that she got every Christmas. She was hoping to catch up this year, but apparently, she was wrong. Lily was so glad when Divination class started. She practically ran up to the North Tower and greeted Pro. Trelawny.

"Ahh, it is Lily Potter, my best student of the class." she said in her dreamy voice. "How was your summer?"

"It went very well, Professor." Lily replied.

"I felt that it was very long and dull." she replied. "But it will change very soon." Lily's stomach lurched. Oh joy, another adventure. For once, Lily just wanted a regular year. "Guard your heart well, dear girl." Pro. Telawny whispered fiercely. Lily inched slowly back from her.

"I will try my best." she stammered in reply. Just then, other students started to file into the room. They each took a seat in one of the cushions.

"This year, we will dive even deeper into the other realm." she said dramatically. Several students sniggered, including Ian. Lily elbowed him vigorously. "Now please open your books to page 5..." Lily open her book and started to read eagerly.

When the class finally ended, Ian got out of the classroom as fast as he could.

"How can you stand Trelawny?" Ian asked Lily. She shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I have the 'gift'." she said. Ian laughed until he saw that she was serious. "No, I'm serious. I think I have a gift for seeing."

"Lily, your mum left the class out of frustration, and your dad thought it was rubbish. Where did you get it then?" Ian asked.

"I'm not sure. I looked through some family trees, but I didn't recognize any names." Lily replied. But Ian was right. She had no past of seers in her family, at least what family she knew. They separated in the Great Hall, each going to their own table for lunch.

"So, how did Divination go?" James asked sarcastically. Lily was the only one who decided to take it this year.

"Very well, thank you." Lily replied coldly. "You know, Professor isn't the cook, mum claims her to be."

"Really now?" James asked. "And how did Ian like the lesson?" Lily sniffed.

"Well, he thought it was nonsense, but he's decided to stay."

"Poor man." James said, sniggering. Lily fumed.

"Well, at least he has a girlfriend, unlike an annoying little brother I know." she replied. He chocked into his pumpkin juice. Lily gave him a satisfied grin.

Two weeks later, Lily stood in the middle of the Quidditch field, examining about a dozen of students who wanted to be on the team. Lily immediately crossed a skinny-looking first year boy off her list, knowing that he wouldn't stay on his broom during a light breeze, let alone against the Slytherin team. Elizabeth had shown up to Lily's surprise and so had Katherine, Lily and James's cousin.

"Alright, you all know why you are here, so let's get started. I have only one spot available on the team, so you should all try your best." Lily said, kicking herself in her head for trying to sound like Anna. Of course, it came out totally retarded. "Ok, let's start with blocking."

So they all got on their brooms and one by one tried to block ten shots the James sent flying at them. To Lily's surprise, Elizabeth had the best score, letting only one shot in the hoop. The next test was how well the students handled the ball. Once again, Elizabeth topped the list. Then after a strenuous practice, Lily and the rest of the team all huddled to discuss which student would be their new Chaser.

"That one boy, what's his name?.. oh yea, Thomas has great handling skills. How about him?" Jordan, one of the chasers, asked. Lily shook her head.

"No, he only made three shots out of ten." she replied.

"How about Elizabeth?" James asked. "I mean, she has awesome handling skills and she made ten shots out of ten."

"Yea. I think she would be our best choice." Lily replied. So after a unanimous vote, the team agreed to take on Elizabeth as the new Chaser.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, sorry for not updating for so long, but my computer screwed up and I couldn't access my files. So I'm very very sorry that you had to wait so long. But I'm now back to writing. HPGirl7:)


End file.
